


Since the day I met you

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drunk Peter Parker, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Slow Build, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: “Oh, hey Peter, come and meet y/n!” Tony yelled. As Peter turned around he was speechless. The most beautiful girl was standing right there. This couldn’t be the new girl on the team? He wasn’t lucky enough to get to see this beauty on a regular basis, right?Fluff all around. Reader is a 20 year old girl whose the newest avenger and Peter is a 15 year old boy with a crush on the newest member of the team. This is the tale of him getting the girl through the years.





	1. Meeting her

“Oh, hey Peter, come and meet y/n!” Tony yelled. As Peter turned around he was speechless. The most beautiful girl was standing right there. This couldn’t be the new girl on the team? He wasn’t lucky enough to get to see this beauty on a regular basis, right?

“Peter?” Tony asked looking at 15 year old boy practically drooling over his new teammate. “Huh?” Peter mumbled. He didn’t think he’d be able to ever stop staring at this girl. Tony held in his laughter and looked at y/n seeing her trying not to giggle as Peter just kept staring. “Hi, I’m y/n, it’s nice to meet you.” She said while holding out her hand. After a few seconds Peter snapped out of his trance and started shaking her hand. “Hi, I’m Peter and it’s really nice to meet you too! I’m Spiderman and I’m really glad you’re on the team now! If you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask...” peter rambled on. “Peter let go of the poor girls’ hand.” Tony sighed. Peter dropped her hand like she burned him and started blushing like crazy. “I’m sorry...” Peter mumbled. 

Y/n giggled at the boy’s actions and Peters head shot up at the sound. There was no way her laugh could be this wonderful. She only laughed for a few seconds but he was already addicted to the sound. “It’s cool, no harm done.” She said. She smiled at him and Peter felt his knees go weak. 

Tony just watched these two interact knowing he was in for a world of trouble with these kids. Well he thought technically peters the only kid since y/n is 20... poor kid. “So, y/n, why don’t I show you to your new room? You can talk to Peter and the rest of the team later.” He said. Y/n turned to him and said “Yeah thanks again Tony. Lead the way!” She turned back to Peter and replied, “See you around Peter.” And with that she followed Tony towards her new room in her new life.

Wow Peter thought. That was the most stunning girl on the planet. And she’s gonna be on the team? This is too good to be true. Here’s hoping I don’t mess this up. As he watched her walk out of the room he knew he was in trouble.


	2. Crushing on her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly just from peter pov, anyway i hope you like it! I'm gonna try and find a way to bring vision into this! Let me know if you want that!!

“PETER! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?” Ned snapped. “Huh? Oh yeah I was.” Peter replied while he was staring at his food. The food at the compound was so much better and it came with the opportunity to see y/n. Peter hasn’t stopped thinking about her since they met a week ago. Her eyes, her hair, her smile, her laugh... all he could think about was wanting to be closer to her. “Really peter again? What’s going on with you? You’ve been super distracted lately... does it have to do with the Stark internship?” he questioned with an overeager smile. “Well sort of...” peter said while blushing. He blushed every time he started talking about y/n. “Well are you gonna tell me or what dude?” Ned asked. Peter thought about it and said “Ok fine, come over tonight and I’ll talk to you about it. May is gonna be out tonight so we can talk all about it.” “Sweet dude! Can’t wait!” As if on cue, the bell rang and they went on their way to class. 

\--------------

“Woah dude! You actually met y/n! And she’s gonna be on the team with you! You’re so lucky!” Ned exclaimed. Everyone has seen y/n in the news, in the papers, and online. She was the newest hero and adored by everyone. There were websites and fan pages dedicated to her and her abilities. “Yeah she’s... great. I mean I’ve only talked to her a couple of times and they weren’t very long conversations or anything, but she’s... she’s something else.” Peter rambled on. “Wait a second, do you like y/n? O-M-G you do! Look at your face!” Ned exclaimed. This was huge, Peter hardly ever got a crush on anyone thought Ned. 

“WHAT? NED THAT’S CRAZY! I don’t like her like that and besides she’s 20 and I’m still 15! She’d never even look at me like that.” Peter said looking sadder as he went on. Ned saw the look on his face and knew his best friend was head over heels for this girl. Anyone who looked at him could see he was crazy for her. All of the sudden Peters phone started ringing. “Hey Mr. Stark! What’s up? Is everything ok?” Peter said without taking a single breathe, putting his phone on speaker so Ned could hear. 

“Yeah kid, everything is fine. I need you to come over this Friday after school to go over some upgrades for your suit. I already talked to your ridiculously hot aunt about it and everything’s all set. Don’t forget to pack your bags, it’s your first sleepover at Avengers camp! Anyway, got some stuff to take care of so just stop by after 6:30. I’ll make sure y/n is here! Bye!” Tony said with a teasing voice at the end. 

“Dude that’s awesome! You’re sleeping over at the Avengers house with y/n on a Friday night!” Ned exclaimed. Peter just stared at his phone blushing. He felt nervous, excited, happy, anxious and just about every emotion conceivable. He was going to sleepover at the compound with y/n. 

\-------------

“Thanks for everything Mr. Stark, but it’s after midnight, I gotta get some sleep.” Peter said with a big yawn. He’d been here for hours and barely even said a word to y/n. “Yeah don’t want the kid to get too tired. Off you go peter. Good night.” Tony said without looking up at him. Tony knew the kid was upset because he hasn’t gotten to be with y/n much. He really did care about peter (but he’d never say it out loud) and he didn’t want y/n to hurt him, on purpose or not. 

With that, peter got up and went to go get a drink and go crash in his bed. He walked into the kitchen and went straight to the refrigerator when he heard a voice coming from the living room. He tiptoed over there and saw y/n laughing at something on the screen. “Oh, hey Peter! What’s up kid, isn’t it past your bedtime?” y/n joked, not even turning around to see the hurt look on his face. Peter knew he was a few years younger than y/n, but he wasn’t a boy. He was spiderMAN thank you very much! What did he have to do to get her to see him as a man. Hopefully, he thought, a man that deserved her. “Not much, just came to get a drink and... nothing... just came for a drink.” He stuttered out. He didn’t want her to know he was tired and couldn’t stay up late like she could. 

“Wanna watch this movie with me?” y/n asked so casually, as if being alone with her on a Friday night wasn’t a dream come true for him. “Sure.” Peter said trying to sound as casual as she did. He sat a few inches from her and was positive she could hear his heart beating super fast. Just be cool, don’t blow this peter thought. Y/n scooted a little closer and tried to catch him up on what had happened in the movie so far. Peter tried to listen but he just let her voice wash over him, happy to be in this moment with her. After a little while he started thinking about her smile while his eyes started drooping shut. Her laugh, her giggle, her warmth, her everything. His last thought before he passed out on that couch was this is it, she’s my everything.


	3. Being near her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still mostly peters pov but a little in tony's.. i think I'm gonna have him more involved in the story at least a little.. ps things are gonna start changing in the story soon

Peter laid there and quickly realized how warm he was. He was really hot actually. He opened his eyes to see himself spooning y/n!!!! He stared at her with his eyes bugging out of his head, panicking internally. All of the sudden the events of last night came back to him: the late-night inventing, y/n asking him to watch a movie, and falling asleep watching it. Peter found himself unable to stop looking at her yet again! God peter thought you can’t keep staring at her all the time! She’s gonna think you’re creepy and won’t ever see you as boyfriend material. Peter ignored the dull ache in his heart as he thought of her not seeing him that way. He ignored his thought of how perfect y/n felt in his arms, he would never think something so cheesy! 

Suddenly y/n started stirring in his arms and opened her eyes directly at Peter’s face. Peter had to fight the immediate urge to lean down and kiss her soft lips. He wondered how someone could look so beautiful in the morning without even trying. “Hey peter.” y/n yawned. “H-hey y/n... Good morning!” Peter whispered trying not to sound too awkward. “You hungry kid? I think I can scramble us up some eggs for breakfast?” y/n said while scooting out of peter’s arms. Peter got so caught up in trying not hold onto her to even notice she was talking. “Kid? You ok?” y/n questioned with a suppressed giggle that didn’t escape Peter’s notice. Peter wondered how she wasn’t even fazed by this? She woke up in her teammates arms and didn’t even seem to care, almost like this was completely normal! “Um oh y-yeah... sorry what did you say?” Y/n rolled her eyes and said “Breakfast? Do scrambled eggs sound good?” Peter’s stomach rumbled and he nodded enthusiastically. Y/n lead the way into the kitchen, peter following and admiring her in the soft morning light. 

“Hey Vis!” y/n called out as she went to the fridge. “Good morning y/n and Mr. Parker.” Vis replied from the table reading. “Oh, it’s just Peter, Vision. Call me Peter.” Peter replied. “Very well Peter. How are both of you doing this morning?” “Peter is a furnace in his sleep and nearly cooked me alive but otherwise good” y/n retorted while Peter felt like the air was ripped from his lungs! Why was she casually telling people they slept together last night?! Y/n turned around and saw Peters immediate discomfort and said” Calm down kid, all we did was fall asleep on a couch together. Nothing happened, besides that would be ridiculous you’re a child!” Peter fought to keep his face straight while he felt his heart crack open. What was he thinking, she’d never fall for a dork like him. “Peter is almost a man now y/n, his 16th birthday is fast approaching! You must be excited!” Vision said looking at Peter. “Oh y-yeah super psyched... Ned is gonna come over and were gonna order pizzas and chill.” Peter said. 

“Hey everyone, what’s up?” Tony said as he waltzed into the kitchen. “Oh, we’re just talking about the kid’s birthday, he’s gonna be a slightly older child now!” Y/n said as she handed Peter his plate of eggs. “Careful now y/n, Peters catching up to your lofty age of 20.” Tony said trying to hide his irritation at her constantly calling Peter a kid and making him feel small. Didn’t she know Peter had a thing for her? “Well Peter I got a meeting in the city in... oh apparently it already started! Grab your stuff and hop in the car and I’ll drop you off at your aunt’s house!” “Sounds good Mr. Stark!” Peter yelled as he was already running away.

Tony turned to look at Vis and y/n. “Did either one of you say anything about his surprise party?” Tony whispered. They both said no in unison. “Good, this is gonna be the best night of the spiderlings life.” Tony said as he went to the car where Peter was already waiting for him with a huge, eager smile on his face. Yeah, the kid deserves a great night on his birthday with his friends tony thought as he got into the car and drove the two of them out of the compound.


	4. Growing for her

“What should we get Peter for his birthday Vis? What do you even get for a 16 year old boy?” y/n said for what felt like the hundredth time that day. She was getting so frustrated, she’d been trying to figure out what to get him since Tony brought up having his party at the compound so they could have a huge party. 

“Perhaps we should get him something to show him how mature he has become?” Vis suggested. “Like what playdoh?” y/n retorted with a chuckle. “Perhaps something to show him what a man he is. He is almost an adult y/n. Perhaps we should start treating him like such.” Vision replied having heard enough of y/n calling him a kid. “Woah Vis, I’m just joking. What’s up with you? You never snap at me.” y/n questioned. Something must really be wrong for him to start acting out with her. Vis and y/n were good friends since she came to the compound and they got along really well. But what y/n didn’t know was that Vision knew of Peter’s crush on her. “Nothing is wrong y/n, I just want you to stop teasing Mr. Parker about his age. He is a valuable member of our team and is a young man now and deserves to be treated as such. How would you like to be treated like a child at 16?” Vision said with enough venom in his voice that y/n knew she needed to lay off. “Ok Vis, I’ll stop teasing peter. I’ll try to treat him like a young man. How’s that?” y/n said with a smile as she looked at Vis. “Very well Miss y/l/n.” he replied. “Well good cuz we still gotta figure out what to get Peter!” y/n wailed dragging peter onto the next store. 

\-----------------------------

Peter woke up to his alarm buzzing like crazy. “Happy birthday Peter!!” May yelled walking into his room. “How great of a day can it be when I’m going to school?” peter asked with a small laugh knowing aunt may had something up her sleeve to make it a great day. “Oh, hush you, just get ready for school! Besides you never know what’s around the corner!” she said mischievously as she waltzed out of the room. Oh boy peter thought.

 

Peters day at school was really typical. He walked out of school and immediately stopped in his tracks. Aunt May was.... she couldn’t be... oh god she was standing next to Happy. “Come on Peter!” she yelled. He slowly walked his way to where they were standing in front of a limo. “Mr. Stark let us use to limo for your birthday! How great is that?” May exclaimed. “Yeah it great” Peter said shocked. As May got into the limo, Peter looked at Happy as he whispered she doesn’t know. Peter got into the limo relieved. 

 

Peter was having a great time with Aunt May. They went clothes shopping and bought him some t-shirts, jeans, and a fancy new outfit May had insisted on. They also went and got Peter’s favorite foods and had a blast laughing with each other. He wished he could do this more often but he had a city to protect. He looked out the window while still laughing at something she had said when he immediately stilled. What were they doing at the compound?!? “Don’t look so scared Peter, it’s just the next part of your surprise!” she said oblivious to him inner turmoil. As they walked into the compound, they were led by Happy into hallways Peter had never been to before which freaked him out. All of the sudden they got to a set of double doors and Happy started to open them. Here goes nothing peter thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment! or follow my tumblr stony-reunited
> 
> Does anyone really read this? Do you guys like it so far?


	5. Celebrating with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to celebrate Peters birthday!

The doors opened and Peter couldn’t believe his eyes! Tony, Vision, and all his friends from school! He couldn’t believe they all did this for him! He stood there with his mouth open in shock as all his friends stood there yelling surprise. All his favorite people together in this enormous room! Well almost everyone... He couldn’t help but notice y/n wasn’t there though. This was his birthday though and he wasn’t going to let anything get him down. He could pretend that didn’t hurt as much as it did. He looked out at the small crowd and felt the happiest he’s been in a long time. 

“Happy birthday Peter! Welcome to your party!” Tony said walking towards him and gesturing towards the whole room. Tony really went all out for me thought Peter. He looked around again and took in the gigantic room, there was a huge dance floor, a dj, a huge table with all his favorite foods and soda, all his friends, and a photo booth! It was so much more than he could have ever dreamed of! He still wished y/n was here but it was still the most amazing birthday ever. 

“Let the celebration begin!” Tony yelled at the top of the lungs. The music started instantly and all his friends walked over to dancefloor. “Peter, we’ll be over by the food table if you need us. Tony offered for you to stay here for the night here if you want. I’ll be heading home for the night though so you be on your best behavior! Go and have fun Peter, you deserve it.” Aunt Mays said smiling at her boy. “Thanks aunt may! And thank you To- Mr. Stark!” Peter said with a smile as he corrected himself. “Your welcome and please call me Tony.” He said with a wink and walked off with May and Vision to the table to supervise. Peter went out to the dance floor and found Ned and Michelle immediately and joined them happily. He danced with his friends song after song just laughing and having a great time!

After about an hour a spotlight shown on the other side of the room drawing everyone’s attention. Tony was standing in the center of the light with a microphone. “Hey everybody! I saw some great dance moves out there but we’ve got a surprise for the birthday boy outside so Peter come up here and everyone else just follow us.” Tony said leading Peter and the others out to the yard. Peter followed Tony not even imaging what the surprise could be. “You having fun Peter?” Tony said with his trademark smirk. “Oh yeah Mr. Stark this is the best! Thanks for doing all of this!” Peter replied smiling. “Well it wasn’t all me.” Tony retorted. Tony didn’t say anything to Peter when he kept asking what that meant. 

Finally, they all arrived at the door. Tony looked over at Peter to see if he was ready. Peter slowly nodded his head understanding the silent question. Tony looked at the door, smirked, and opened it. Peter looked outside and saw two rows of lights leading out further into the yard looking like a pathway in the early nightlight. “Follow the lights kid. Your surprise awaits you.” Tony said walking away into the compound. Peter and his friends followed the path out beyond some trees and came to a stop at what they saw just beyond the tree line. Almost appearing out of nowhere was a stage with musical instruments on it. But that wasn’t what caught Peter’s attention. Vis and y/n stood on the stage in front of the microphone. Peter hardly paid attention to Vision standing there. All he could do was stare at y/n. 

Y/n was standing there clearly dressed for the party (his party!) and looked amazing. She stood there like an angel and stole Peters breathe away. Peter stood there and raked his eyes down her glorious form. Her hair was down and curled artfully showing off her beautifully face. Her makeup was stunning and highlighted her beautiful eyes. Her dress was elegant and fit her like a glove. It was a short black dress that hugged her curves in all the right ways. Her dress sparkled in the outside lights and made her look ethereal. Peter stared and took all of her in. He never wanted to forget how she looked, just for his party. Peter blushed when he saw y/n was looking right at him. Peter looked around and saw all the boys there were staring at her too. He knew he had no right to be jealous when y/n wasn’t his but he couldn’t help how he felt when it came to her. He would always want to be with her no matter what. 

“Hello everyone!” y/n said. “And happy birthday Peter! So, Vis and I are going to tell a quick story here. We’ve spent the last week trying to figure out what to get this boy for his birthday and for the life of us couldn’t decide what to get him.” Then Vision started, “Then y/n came up with the brilliant idea of getting Peter’s favorite band to come out a do a show for all of you! So here they are, and once again Happy birthday Peter.” Y/n and Vis walked of the stage as Peters favorite band came out. This was amazing!! He wondered how they even knew who his favorite band was. Y/n and Vis approached him and he ran to them. “Happy birthday Peter!” they both said in unison. He hugged Vision and yelled how did you even know and how did you get them here? Y/n rolled her eyes and told him it was magic. Peter didn’t need to know the string they had to pull to get them here for him thought y/n. Peter turned to hug her too and couldn’t believe she did this for him. Well Vis too but the fact she went to the trouble to do this for his birthday party astounded him. He couldn’t believe how well she fit in his arms. He had his arms around her waist and didn’t want to let her go. God, she even smelled heavenly. Y/n pulled away and smiled at him as the band started to play. They danced and danced to all of their songs and Peter never wanted the night to end. Then all of the music started to slow and Peter recognized the song almost instantly. It was his favorite but he was so worried about it! He looked round at people starting to slow dance and his anxiety grew tenfold. He knew who he wanted to dance with and when he shyly looked over at her, he saw her at the standing there staring at him. She smiled at him and looked at Vision who was already talking to her. This is now or never peter thought as he walked over to y/n. I’m Spiderman, I can do this was his last thought as he stood in front of her.

Y/n stood there and smiled at the young man in front of him. “He-Hey y/n... I was... wondering if maybe you... wanted to possibly... dance with me, maybe?” Peter mumbled. He knew he was blushing like crazy and trembling a little. God this was terrifying. “Yes, I’d be delighted to.” “Wait, really?”. Y/n laughed and gestured towards the dance floor. “C’mon birthday boy, show me what you got.” Peter lead y/n to the dance floor. He was so nervous, he felt clammy, felt more nervous than any battle before had ever made him. He slowly grabbed onto her waist and looked into her eyes. He suddenly realized how close she was and woah... he knew y/n was beautiful but he wasn’t prepared to be this close to what he wants and not take it. Y/n looked into his eyes and the Peter swore the whole world slowed down. “Happy birthday, Peter” she said and Peter swore his insides were melting as he whispered, “thanks for coming y/n”. This was the best day ever and it wasn’t even over yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2 tumblr accounts if anyone wants to follow them...
> 
> magnusthedownworlderdad &
> 
> stony-reunited
> 
> if anyone wants to leave ideas of what they want in the future or ideas feel free...


	6. Celebrating with her part 2

The song ended far too quickly in Peter’s opinion. He never wanted to let go of y/n. He felt like his arms belong around her. He knew he was moving too fast and needed to slow down but every time he say her he fell all over again. The band played their set and the group all went inside. He was still in shock that Vis and y/n did that for him. 

The party all moved back into the room and the dj started playing again. Everyone crowded on the dance floor again ad peter felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey peter, I’m going to take off, but have fun and don’t get too crazy. I’ll see you tomorrow!” May said. She gave peter a hug goodbye and left. He watched her leave and wondered if she talked to y/n. A voice sudden came from behind him. “So now the adults are going to leave you and the cast of glee alone.” Tony said, “remember don’t do anything I would do.” Peter laughed and thanked tony for everything. Peter looked around and saw Tony, Vis, and y/n were all gone. Peter went on and dance with everyone having a blast. He missed nights like this when he was just a regular teenager and not a superhero. He felt all his cares melting away with every move, every laugh, and every moment. “Yo peter, want a shot?” slurred Paige. He didn’t even really like her that much, but he looked around to see everyone staring at him. He really didn’t want to drink, especially when he was having such a great time already. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to take a breath. “Well, you going to do it or not?” “I... I really shouldn’t” Peter mumbled. Could he even get drunk? He had a crazy fast metabolism so maybe he couldn’t. Maybe if he couldn’t get drunk, one drink wouldn’t be so bad, it would barely even have an effect probably. “C’mon birthday boy! Do it! Do it! Do it!” before he knew it everyone was chanting. God this awful, he just wanted to enjoy his day with his friends. He felt his resistance starting to shake, one drink couldn’t be too bad, right? “FINE!” he yelled and took the drink. It burned its way down his throat. 

One drink led to another and another and before he knew it he was seriously tipsy. All his friends had gone home for the night and Peter was stumbling his way through the halls. Where was he going again? She tried to think but everything was fuzzy. All he could see in his mind was y/n. She looked so beautiful tonight all for him. He should go and see her! That was brilliant! He could go and tell her she was stunning and maybe he could kiss her! “Kid? You alright there?” Tony said. Where did he even come from? “I am great. Where is y/n? did you see her tonight? She looked.... bootiful.” Tony immediately frowned at the kid. He couldn’t seriously be drunk, could he? “Kid are you drunk right now? Are you kidding me? You’re supposed to be more responsible for this!” Tony yelled. Peters eyes started to water. Tony saw peter about to cry and relented. He could yell at him another time, and it was also slightly hypocritical of him to be mad when he had done a lot worse. “Look kid, if you’re going to be on the team and be a hero, you can’t do stupid things like this. What would may say right now?” Peter looked deep in thought and asked “where’s y/n? pssssstttt tony I gotta tell you a secret! Can you keep a seeeccreeet?” Tony rolled his eyes. God this kid was drunk. “sure, kid what’s the secret.” “Okayyy... I like like y/n! Don’t tell anyone!” Tony looked immensely bored as he studied the drunk kid. As if his major crush wasn’t’ obvious. “Wow that’s shocking. Next thing you know you’ll tell me you’re Spiderman.” “THAT’S A SECRET TOO!” Peter wailed. Tony couldn’t be any more exhausted. “C’mon peter let’s get you to your room.” Tony helped Peter to his room as peter aimlessly rambled about y/n. He didn’t want to hear anything else about her hair, her smile, her dress, or her everything for the next year. Tony dropped Peter off in his bed as peter mumbled about y/n even more. “Night kid. See you in the morning. I’m not going to let you live this down by the way.” Tony walked out of the room. Peter smiled and closed his eyes thinking of y/n and how much he liked her. Maybe he even loved her. With that thought he dropped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly is this even good? should i quit it or is this worth continuing? let me know if this sucks.. i tried


	7. Glimpsing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter time!

Tony couldn’t stifle his excitement as he snuck into Peter’s room. He approached the bed silently and pulled out air horn and blared it. He watched as Peter shot up, wrapped in his blanket twisting and turning to escape and ultimately landing on the floor with a loud thud. After watching that he couldn’t help laughing at the kid. Peter laid there groaning and looking like a mess. “Wake up sunshine!” The kid gave a very impressive glare but Tony could do it better. “Don’t glare at me, I’m not the one who got drunk at his own 16th birthday party. Speaking of which, how stupid are you?” Peter looked at him and begged “Can we please do this later?” Tony pretended to think it over, knowing he wasn’t going to let it go. “Do you realize how dumb that was to do! You’re not a regular kid, Peter! Who knows what you could’ve done! You already started revealing secrets to me, what would you have done if you told someone else you were Spiderman!” Peter shot up at that one and nearly threw up. He waited till his head was throbbing less before he asked what secrets he revealed. Tony look at him incredulously before saying “Really? That’s all you got out of that. Kid, I don’t want to be a hypocrite here, I did a lot worse than you when I was you’re age but you’re supposed to be better. You’ve got these abilities, but you have to be more responsible than what I saw last night. You’re lucky I covered for you with May. If you’re going to do stupid stuff like that, at least be smarter about it. Now come on, y/n and vis are making breakfast.” With that Tony walked out of the room. 

Peter slowly started getting ready. He got ready for the day, but he couldn’t stop thinking about what secrets he told Tony. He already knew his biggest so what else was there? He thought of every possibility as he walked to the kitchen. He stumbled over to a chair as Vis and y/n watched. 

Tony watched them share a look over the obviously disheveled and hungover Peter. Good thing he told them last night Peter was drunk. Y/n set some toast in front of the kid trying to get him to eat something. “Has he thrown up?” y/n asked. Tony shook his head. “Well Vis and I have got some training to do so feel better peter!” “Goodbye Peter, eat your breakfast it will help.” Vis said. Peter watched y/n leave the room and Tony rolled his eyes at the kid. Honestly how can he say his crush was a secret when it was so obvious? “I told your aunt you’d be back later in the afternoon, so you can feel better and she doesn’t need to know. Happy can drive you back, just try not to annoy him. Anyway, I’ve got some stuff going on in the lab so if you want to tag along- “

“What secret did I tell you?” Peter blurted out. He started to blush again, he didn’t mean to blurt it out but not knowing was driving him crazy. He looked timidly at Tony as he studied the kid. 

Tony looked at the kid and didn’t know what to do. Should he tell the kid he admitted his crush? Not that he really needed to, anyone with eyes could see it. The kid sat there looking of scared of the answer. Tony sighed dramatically and looked the kid in the eye to make sure he wanted to know. “You told me about your crush on y/n.” 

Peter’s jaw dropped.


	8. Talking about her

Peter stood there very still, blinking and his mouth open wide. He told tony that?! How could he have been so stupid. He couldn’t think of anything to say, what does someone even say to that? 

“Kid, you still in there?” tony asked with his typical, sarcastic smirk. Peter shakily nodded, not trusting his voice. “Look kid, it was hardly a secret. Anyone who has seen you look at her can tell. So just take a breather before you pass out.” Peter took a deep breath and asked “Is it really that obvious? Does y/n know?”. Tony rolled his eyes “No she doesn’t, and I don’t know how.” Peter looked down at his shoes wondering how he could be so stupid. “I’m sorry Peter. Don’t be upset, she is older than you. At this point it’s illegal for you two to be together. She’s almost 21 now. Maybe in a few years things will be different. Maybe once you’re twenty or something, you two can have a future but for right now just focus on you and becoming the man all of us know you can be kid. Girls may come and go but using science to almost blowing up my lab is a memory that will stay with you forever! And people said I wouldn’t be a good role model.” 

As they walked out, y/n and Vision were walking passed them and Peter pretended that didn’t sting. Where Vision and y/n... dating? That couldn’t be true, right? He felt horrible as he remembered all the times Peter saw them together. Ok, maybe they were dating, wouldn’t y/n have mentioned it if they were dating? That hurt even worse and he thought things couldn’t get worse. He admitted his crush, y/n might be dating Vision, what else could go wrong? 

Just as he finished that thought, he walked right into a wall face first. God how did he not even notice that. He glared at Tony who was laughing his ass off at him. “Shut up, this isn’t funny!” Peter yelled. “See kid, that’s where you’re wrong because that was hilarious.” Peter stormed off which probably didn’t help. 

They got into the car and Tony rambled as they went to Peter’s house. Peter hardly even listened, he just stared out the window think about something tony said earlier. Maybe they could have a future? Together? Did Tony think they could be together? Maybe he thought y/n could love him? 

“Kid! Hello? We’re here! What is going on in that head of yours?” Tony questioned. “Do you really think y/n and I could have a future? You said that earlier and I was wondering, it doesn’t really matter, honestly...” Peter finished lamely with a deep blush staining his cheeks. “Really kid? I honestly don’t know, just give it time. Who knows what will happen? No go, your aunt is worried about you.” Tony said. Peter launched himself onto Tony giving him a huge hug. He thought they could! Peter got out of the car and walked up to the apartment. He barely even pulled out his keys before May opened the door opened the door and dragged him inside. “God, I missed you so much! How was everything? Did you have a good time?” “yes, it was fun. Y/n and Vision gave the world’s best gift ever, you would have loved it.” Peter replied. 

“Oh, that’s amazing! I talked to y/n and she was amazing. She’s smart, funny, and super pretty. I loved her dress. Do you see her around much? She had really nice things to say about you. Peter, you ok?” May questioned once she got a look at Peter. He stood there, blushing like crazy, and mouth opening and closing trying to find any words. How can today get even worse? Aunt may looked at him and somehow she just knew. 

Peter had fallen for an avenger. What can she do to protect him from the dangers of an avenger’s life?


	9. Planning for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter starts planning for y/n and gets an unexpected phone call

“Maybe you should go and lie down, Peter.” May said. “Y-yeah, I’ll- I’ll be in my room. But thanks for everything.” He hugged her quickly and went to his bedroom. He took off his shirt and climbed in to his bed and started thinking about the one topic that was almost always on his mind since the day he met her. Y/n. 

Only two years till he would be an adult. He had to start acting like more of an adult so once he was an adult, she’d would see him how he sees her. Tony was right, he had to start acting responsible. He got up and got a piece of paper and a pencil and started thinking of all the things he wanted to do in the next few years to be the man everyone believes he could be. 

He wanted to go to college and continue his education and maybe work for Tony. He wanted to tell May about him being Spiderman. He couldn’t’ tell her that now though, he had to wait till he was older. Maybe when he was 18? Who knew. He wanted to show y/n how mature he was. But how could he do that? Only two years and he’d be getting ready for college. How can a sixteen-year-old superhero prove to another superhero that they should be together without giving away his secret? 

He stayed up late and wrote down every idea he could think of to show his maturity to y/n. He was so ready to get started, he was so ready. And if he got to spend more time around y/n because of it, well that just made it better! He went to bed that night thinking of everything he was planning and fantasizing about how shed fall for him. He fell asleep with a grin on his face. 

\--------------------------

Peter woke up to his phone ringing so loudly. Who called him on a Sunday morning? He rolled over and grabbed his phone and groggily said “Hello?” he heard a chuckle on the line and heard Tony’s voice. “Good morning kid, you still laying in that twin bed of yours? Well I was calling to let you know you’re invited.” Peter scrunched his face and asked, “What am I invited to?” “Well the Maria Stark Foundation’s annual gala, of course. Don’t worry, I’ve already arranged for you and y/n to go and go clothes shopping for formal wear since you two newbies don’t have any. I’ve also talked to your aunt about it and it’s cool with her. This Saturday you and y/n will go and try on a bunch of fancy adult clothes and you can work your nerdy charms on her.” Y-you did this on purpose didn’t you! And what charms? I don’t have any so called nerdy charms!” peter retorted. Tony laughed, and peter could hear the smugness through the phone. “Kid relax. You’ll just be going with her to try on formal clothes. What’s the worst that could happen?” Peter tried to relax as best as he could. “you’re right, it’ll be fine. Thanks again Mr. S- Tony.” Peter said. “No problem kid, you’ll be fine. We’ll talk more on Saturday. Bye” tony said as he hung up. 

Peter looked up the ceiling and thought about his plan. Maybe this could be the first step to showing his maturity to y/n. A formal gala had to be a good step towards adulthood. He had a whole day of trying on clothes with her. Woah, y/n in formal dresses. That would be worth the wait. She was so stunning in a short black dress; how can he handle watching her try on a bunch of fancy dresses? This would be a wonderful torture. Watching he try on and parade around in a bunch of dresses, so close but still out of reach. Maybe she’d feel the same way about him in a tux. He had to make this day special for them. 

He heard May yell that breakfast was ready and couldn’t wait for this week to be over. Little did he know what Saturday would bring. This was going to be a great weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! i have big plans for the next chapter! as always comments and kudos are appreciated and make me want to write more! 
> 
> Do you guys like where this is gonna go? i have so many plans for them but I'm trying to plan them out well.. My semester at university is almost over so I plan to write more over the summer, let me know if you guys want me to write a lot more chapters over the summer. I honestly was panning for this to be much shorter but it's probably gonna be really long.. my bad. 
> 
> Thanks again and see you again next week!


	10. Trying to impress her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this ones longer, my bad.. i tried.

Peter spent his week imagining y/n in all different kinds of dresses. By the time Friday rolled around he didn’t think there would be a single dress in New York that he hasn’t mentioned. Peter left school that Friday and as he walked home, he passed a dress shop and h stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and stared at the window. He looked at the dresses I the window and imagined y/n in the dress twirling around at the gala. She stood in front of him, looking at him and it felt like they were the only ones there. He asked her to dance and she reached for his hand. 

Suddenly someone bumped into him and he was brought back to reality. He continued on his way home. He continued walking and dreaming about what he was going to do when he saw y/n in a stunning dress. He opened his door and set down his stuff. As he started his homework, his phone rang with Ned’s picture. “Hey Ned, what’s up?” “Dude what’s up? You ready to go and spend a whole Saturday with y/n? you’ll be with her while she tries on a bunch dresses and twirls for you?” Peter sighed and said, “I’ll be fine Ned, it’s not like she’s even interested in me anyway.” “Peter, don’t be so negative. Maybe you’ll impress her this time.” That thought made Peter smile. “Thanks Ned, I’m going to get started on my homework, so I don’t have anything to do tomorrow. I’ll let you know what happens.” “Alright dude you better!” and with that Peter hung up the phone. Tomorrow was going to be.... interesting.

\----------------  
Peter walked out the door to the car and slide on in. “Hey Peter, you ready for today?” “Erm... yeah. How about you?” y/n shrugged. “Tony already sent Happy the stores we’re supposed to go to.” Peter quickly nodded and looked out the window. Shortly after they arrived at the first store and they walked in. “Hello there, welcome! Mr. Stark has informed us of your visit and we’re most pleased to have you both here! Please look around and we’ll be here to help!!” “Thank you very much!” y/n said. Y/n turned to Peter and whispered, “The tuxes are over there so if you need any help I’ll be over in the dresses.” Y/n turned and walked off into the seemingly never-ending racks of dresses. Peter walked over to the tuxedos and stared at all of them. How was he supposed to know what was good? Which ones were better for galas? Which color would look better? He didn’t know how long he stood there before he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Hey Peter, you ok?” peter looked at the tuxes again and y/n noticed the nervousness on his face. “Why don’t you help me pick out a dress right now and then when we’re done, I’ll come help you pick out a tux.” 

Peter nodded, and y/n grabbed his hand and led him to the dressing rooms. Peter sat in one of the fancy chairs and waited. And waited. And waited. Suddenly y/n came out of the room in a beautiful long pink dress. It hugged her figure and Peters mouth went dry. “What do you think?” Peter tried to make words come out but to no avail. “I don’t know, I’m just not too crazy about it. I think I’m going to go and try a different one.” y/n walked back to the dressing room and peter’s eyes followed her every step. Ok he needed to try and get this under control. He tried to do everything to calm down and think of things to say. Y/n came back out in a flowing purple dress with an empire waist. Peter looked at her face and knew this wasn’t the dress she wanted. “It’s nice but maybe not the one.” Y/n turned to Peter and nodded. She went back for the third dress and Peter was so glad he managed to say something right! Maybe he could get through the rest of the day without making a fool of himself. Y/n strutted out in a shimmering black dress that was sheer around her stomach that made Peter blush like crazy. “So... what do you think?” Peter struggled for a second and said “It looks great! It kind of looks like the dress you wore for my birthday.” Y/n looked in the mirror and nodded. Peter was confused. “What’s wrong?” “You’re right. I can’t wear it if it’s so similar.” Peter just went along with it as she went back for the next dress. He sat there and wondered why girls were so confusing. As he was finishing his question, y/n came out in the most alluring dress in the whole world. It was red and fit her waist like a glove. It had red sparkles on it and she looked perfect. It flowed down, and she looked like the world’s most deadly princess. She was stunning. There wasn’t enough words to describe how she wonderful she looked. Y/n coughed which made Peter’s head shoot up and he caught a glimpse of y/n’s smile before she turned to the mirror. “What do you think of this dress?” he didn’t even hesitate to answer with “Perfect.” Y/n got a small smile on her face and peter wanted nothing more than for her to always smile like that. “I think this is it! C’mon let’s go look for a tux for you and then go and get some lunch.” 

Y/n came back with and led Peter over to the tuxes. Y/n’s eyes light up and she glanced at one and hurried over to grab it. She handed it to peter and brought him back to the dressing rooms. He went in and put on the suit until he got to the bowtie. He didn’t know what to do! He stood there trying to figure it out until he heard y/n ask “Peter? You ok in there?” He walked out with the tie in hand and felt so embarrassed. Y/n eyes went big and she stared at him looking like she was in a trance. Peter looked down sheepishly and y/n came over and tilted his head up. Her hands immediately went down to start on the tie and Peter just looked down at her. She was so beautiful. Peter thought she was the best women on the entire planet. She finished the bowtie too quickly and turned him to look at his reflection. He had to admit he looked a lot more mature. “What do you think?” He asked looking at y/n over his shoulder. Y/n gulped and responded, “You look very nice Peter.” What was that reaction? Did she not like it? Did he look bad? “I can go on and try another- “. “NO! I mean- it looks great Peter. You look great.” “You sure, y/n?” She looked him in the eye and whispered yes. Peter went back into the dressing room and changed back.

“Come on Peter let’s bring you back.” Peter followed y/n out to the car and the car was filled with a comfortable silence and he imagined y/n in her dress. “Peter, we’re here. Tony is having a car bring you over next weekend for the gala so we’ll all go together to the gala. I’ll bring your tux back to the compound. I’ll see you next weekend.” Y/n leaned over and hugged him. She still felt so perfect in his arms. Peter could imagine she almost hesitated to pull away. But that couldn’t be right, could it? He walked back to his apartment blaming his wishful thinking and waiting for next weekend, so he could see her again. 

Little did he know once he left the car y/n took a deep breath and thought about how good he looked in his tuxedo while she went back to the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter sucks. i'll try to do better. Let me know what you think.


	11. Dancing with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the Stark Gala, there's a bowtie, drunk Justin hammer, and a dance floor.

Peter couldn’t believe he was invited to a gala! He, Peter Parker, was invited to Tony Stark’s gala! Aunt May knocked on the door startling Peter out of his thoughts. “Hey honey, you ready for the gala tonight?” Peter paused and replied “I’m pretty nervous but it shouldn’t be too bad, right? Mr. Stark wouldn’t have invited me if he didn’t think I could do it, right?” May smiled at him and reminded him “You’ll do fine kid. Just be yourself and they’ll love you.” “You sure?” Peter questioned. May countered “One hundred percent. Now come on, I’ve got to get you some lunch and then over to the compound. Do you like it there? Do they treat you well?” “Yes, they treat me well, it’s great. Let’s get some lunch.” 

\------------  
Peter walked up the path to the compound and his heart was pounding. He nearly lost his breathe last week, how could he handle a whole night? He prepared himself as he strolled up to the door. Vision opened it and smiled. “Hello, peter. Are you excited for the gala tonight?” “Yeah, I’m kind of nervous. y/n said my tux would be here, do you know where it is?” “Yes peter, your tuxedo is in your designated room.” Peter turned to vis, thanked him and went on his way to his room. 

He opened his door and found his tux in his closet. He got dressed in his fancy tuxedo and thought about y/n. Maybe once he’s older he could come and live here? Be next to y/n all the time? Maybe he’d even get her to look at him. He pulled on his jacket and went to grab his bowtie and his mind wondered to how y/n got so close to him last week to tie it. Maybe he could get her to do it? 

He walked down the halls and into the kitchen, to get some water and possibly see y/n. He walked in and no one was in there. Where was everyone? He grabbed his water and went to sit in the living room. As he sat there watching anything on tv, Vision came and joined him. “Hello Peter, would you like some help with your bowtie?” “NO! I uh- I mean it’s fine. We’re not leaving yet so it’s fine.” Vision joined him on the couch and a little while later Tony joined them. Sadly, Tony tied his bowtie and not y/n. “Friday, where is y/n? She should have been here by now.” “She’s right behind you.” y/n said as she sauntered into the room. All the eyes turned to her and she looked stunning. “Y/n, you look beautiful! You will be dropping jaws, like you just did to Peter. Let’s get into the limo!” “To the limo!” cheered y/n as they all walked to the garage with peter trailing after her like he was stuck in a trance. 

They joked and laughed and told stories as they went on their way to the gala. Peter just kept staring at y/n. Before he knew it, they arrived. They all walked out on the red carpet and Peter was stunned by all the cameras flashing. Ever since his sense got turned up to eleven, lights can get too bright. Especially when 200 of them are going off all at once. Y/n turned and saw his expression and asked if he needed to go inside. When he said yes, y/n gently and casually guided him inside. 

Soon after Tony and Vision followed in and they all stood in a group with Pepper and were having a blast. Then all of the sudden, someone stumbled on over into Peter, but Justin Hammer, drunk. The mood in their group immediately plummeted. “H-hey tonnyyyy... how’s it goinggg?” Tony put on his press face and retorted “fine, Justin. What’s going on with you?” Justin reached out as another waiter walked by with a tray of champagne. “Haven’t you had enough hammer?” “Buzzzz off tony, who’s the babe?” he said as he leered at y/n. Peter felt a lump in his throat and wanted to strangle this pervert. Who did he think it was? “Wa-wanna dance babe or do you just wannna go back to m-my placeee?” Y/n immediately stiffened, and Peter sucked in a huge breath. “Actually, Peter just asked me to dance, so if you’ll excuse the both of us.” Y/n grabbed his hand ad lead him to the dancefloor. 

Peter panicked internally and whispered, “I don’t know how to dance y/n.” Y/n guided him to the floor and whispered in his ear “it’s ok, anything to get away from that creep. Thanks for helping.” Peter felt a familiar blush on his face as he stared in y/n’s face. He put his hands on her waist and y/n put her hands around his neck. He started to sway in time with the music and was ecstatic with y/n being so close. Peter looked around and saw everyone staring at them “hey, don’t look at them, look at me.” He looked her in the eyes and said, “Not a problem.” Y/n smiled him and pulled him a little closer. Y/n was flawless. Too soon the song was over, and they went back to the group. Tony introduced him to many important people and Peter talked science and Stark Industries with all of them while he just remembers how it felt to have y/n in his arms. 

Hours passed and all he wanted was to hold y/n like that every day. “Hey Peter, you ready to go?” y/n asked. Peter looked at her again and he nodded. She held out her hand and peter grabbed it as she led him to the limo. “Kid, we’ll drop you off at May’s first ok?” “Ok thanks Mr. Stark.” He said with a dopey smile. He sat next to y/n and felt like kissing her. Tony said he’d had to wait to get her and that’s what he’d do. He’d play the long game for her. She was worth it. 

They dropped him off and he floated his way upstairs. He got out of his tux and flopped on his bed. She was stunning, both in her fancy formal dresses and in her tee shirts and he never got enough of her. She really was flawless. With that as his last thought he went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read this! I like this chapter, please let me know what you guys think. So about infinity war, that's not gonna happen.. also should tony end up with pepper or someone else? Ship ideas welcomed! (seriously, let me know what you guys want) I still take ideas for scenes you want to see so please comment below! I'm bored so please comment. 
> 
> I'll try to post more during the summer so we can hurry the story along. Let me know if this is good.


	12. Discussing her with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter continues thinking about her but there's more to the story and another peter?!

Peter spent another day in class where he knew everything. He sat there and started doodling while the teacher continued to ramble on. He thought about y/n. He’d known her for only a short time and yet all the time in the world would never be enough. He still couldn’t believe how jealous he got when that creep hit on her. That was an entirely new and intense feeling. Tony was probably right, he just needed time on his side. He looked down at what he sketched and wasn’t surprised to find a quick sketch of y/n. 

This continued for most of the day which was a haze. He went through the rest of the day just focusing on y/n, not even being completely aware of what was going on. He walked into the apartment and heard his phone ding. He grabbed himself a drink and opened his text. The text was from ned and said, ‘hey peter, want to work on building my Lego death star again tonight?” he texted back yeah and went to cook some food. As he waited for his food to heat up he sat there and wondered what y/n was up to. What was she thinking about? The incessant beeping of the microwave snapped him out of his thoughts. Peter grabbed his food and went to watch tv while he waited for ned to come over. Almost mindlessly, he sat and watched tv and finished his food. 

Eventually, ned knocked on the door and peter sauntered over to let him in. Ned took one look at him and knew what is going on in his head. “y/n again?” ned asked and peter nodded. “Come on and tell me everything while we work on recreating the death star.” Peter led them to his bedroom where he spilled every thought he’s been keeping to himself. 

He told him about what tony said about taking his time to try and get her. To play the long game. He told him about the gala and how she looked stunning. Talked about how the drunk Justin hammer started hitting on y/n and the jealousy that raged through him. How he got to dance with her and hold her close. He told him how much he wants her. Maybe it’s impossible to stop wanting her. 

” Woah dude. Maybe iron man is right, we’re still young and why should we rush into anything. What’s so special about y/n anyway?” Peter looked him dead in the eyes and said everything. 

\-------------  
“Y/n, who’s is his man you’re going to go out with tonight?” Vision inquired. “His name is Peter. y/n said, surprising Vis. “What is he like? Will he be a continuous appearance around the compound?” Y/n giggled and replied “Oh god vis, it’s just one date! He’s really nice and he’s a photographer for the daily bugle! We’ll see if there’s even going to be a second date!” Y/n was wearing black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a low-cut lavender blouse that made her shine like a star. She finished the final touches on her silky hair and did one last look in the mirror. “Y/n, are you sure about this? What if it’s not safe or- “Y/n smiled at him and retorted, “Vis, I’m an avenger! I’ll be perfectly fine, I’ll be back later tonight, I promise.” Y/n hugged him and grabbed her purse and walked out the door. 

Vis walked into the kitchen where he knew Tony was waiting for him. “I’m sorry Tony but I couldn’t keep her from going out on her date.” “I figured it was a long shot, but we have to keep this from peter for as long as possible. This will hurt him so much, we have to protect him.” Vision considered this and questioned “Wouldn’t Peter be upset that we’re keeping secrets from him?” Tony looked at him and honestly said “I’d rather him be mad at me for trying to keep something from him rather than him being heartbroken she’s dating another guy.” Vision agreed with trying to protect their teammate but how long could the keep this up if they kept dating?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i didn't post last week! First it was finals, then my mom went to the hospital, and then i got sick! sorry i kept you all waiting! 
> 
> As usual thank so much for reading, honestly the kudos and comments are why i continue this story!!! Comment if there's any scenes or ideas that you added to the story! Thanks so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Lastly credit to my friend for helping me throughout the story and giving me ideas or bettering mine!! You rock and this wouldn't have been even posted without you! Thanks you all for the support and wanting me to keep up this story!


	13. Struggling with her part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is in the hospital and someone else learns bad news

Peter didn’t understand how the team ended up here. It started off like any other battle. 

Now they sit in a waiting room waiting to hear the news from the surgeon. Peter sat there in one of those uncomfortable chairs bouncing his leg. How could this even happen? Why would Tony risk himself like that? Pepper and Rhodey were whispering over in the corner, Vision and y/n were sitting by each other and me in the corner chair hiding from everyone. This was all my fault, he took the hit trying to shield me. How could I be so stupid? 

I felt a hand settle on my knee, but I kept my head down. How could I look my team in the eye when it’s my fault we’re here? “Peter, can you look at me?” y/n whispered. Of course, it had to be her, it was always her. Why would she want me to look at her when it’s my fault Tony is in surgery? I turned my head away from her when all I wanted was to see her, even if she hated me. “Sweetheart, this wasn’t your fault.” How could she even believe that? Y/n kneeled on the ground in front of my chair and put her hand on my cheek. She guided my cheek, so I would face her, but I continued to stare at the ground. “Peter, this isn’t your fault. Tony made his own choice to protect you. It’s a choice anyone of us would have made. Tony cares about you, we all do. More than you even know. It wasn’t anyone’s fault at all. We’re a team and we’re all supposed to protect each other. So, stop blaming yourself when it isn’t even your fault. All of us would have made the same choice for each other. Would you please look at me and stop planning to leave the team?” Peter lifted his eyes to hers and was so grateful that he did. The look on her face stole his breathe yet again. The compassion, care, sympathy, and appreciation made the butterflies in his stomach flutter like madness. “Need a hug?” she asked. Peter didn’t even hesitate with saying “God, yes.” Y/n chuckled lightly and stood up. She grabbed peter’s hand to pull him up. He stood an inch away from her and stared into her sparkling eyes. Y/n wrapped her arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around her waist and just held on. She rested her head on his shoulder and Peter could feel her lips grazing his neck. Holding her was just as good as the first time and it would never get old. They held on like their lives depended on it. He rested his head on top of hers and treasured this moment like she was the most precious gem in the world. 

“Tony Stark’s family?”. They all turned on the doctor with fear in their hearts. Y/n and Peter separated but didn’t move an inch away from the other. “Mr. Stark is fine, he’s stable and resting in the icu. We can take one of you up right now, but the rest of you will have to come back tomorrow during visiting hours.” Pepper went with the doctor and the rest of the headed back to the compound. 

As they walked into the compound Vision whispered to y/n to ask if she was still going on her date tonight. Y/n said she thinks so, she’ll get showered and head on out. Vision was grateful she whispered back so Peter didn’t hear her. After y/n departed to her room, Peter and Vision started watching tv together. Peter was having such a good time just relaxing for once. The good time was short lived though, because before y/n left the compound she popped in on them and said, “I’ll be back after my date guys, I won’t stay out too late!” Then she was gone.

“Date?” Peter whispered as the air was punched from his lungs. Y/n was on a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be great i promise! Thanks for reading, it genuinely makes me happy!!! Comments and kudos are loved to! See you next week!!!!


	14. struggling with her part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk peter returns and video chats happen, also is tony ok? i guess we'll find out soon!

He laid alone in the living room of the compound, not knowing how long he’s been sitting there. Vision left a while ago, he couldn’t say much about when or why. He just sat there, staring absently in agony over what he just found out. Y/n was out on a date? With another guy? That wasn’t him? Peter knew she could date anyone but that didn’t stop the pain that’s been in his stomach since she left. 

What was he supposed to do when he knew the girl he lo-liked was out on a date with another guy? On top of Tony being in the hospital! It was just a horrible day. He sat there wallowing in his self-pity and tried to think of anything that could help make this day even slightly better. Then a light bulb went off. It wasn’t a good idea, but it would help him deal with this better than he was right now. 

He walked over to the bar and looked at all the different kinds of alcohol for him to choose from. He grabbed a bottle at random and went back to the couch. He had Friday alert Aunt May that he wouldn’t be coming back tonight and opened the bottle knowing it wouldn’t be the last of the night.   
\---------------------  
God, he felt so much better now! Sure, everything was slightly dizzy right now and he didn’t know how he lost his shirt, but he felt so...... good. He sat there swaying to the music that was playing in his head when he got the amazing idea to video chat Tony! How did he not already think of that? Tony knows.... everything!

“Uh... Sk-sky voice? What’s your name again? Can you video ch-ch-chat Tony?”. Friday came over the speakers and countered “Might I advise against this plan seeing as you’re illegally inebriated?”. Peter visible pouted. “But I NEED to! Pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeee I’ll share my... whatever I’m drinking with you!” If Friday could sigh, this was as close as she could get to it. “Alright Mr. Parker, I’ll connect you with Mr. Stark.” 

Tony appeared on the tv screen suddenly. “Hey kid!!! What’s up?” “Hey there mizter Strk!” “Kid are you drunk? Again? Really? Did you even think this through?” “Yessss I did! sky voice called may and let er know! SEE? I toooollllllddd youuuu!” “kid, you can’t keep doing this. What- “. “y/n is on a date.” 

Tony didn’t know what to say. How did he find out? He and vision were working to keep this from him as long as possible. He couldn’t think of anything to say that would help as he stared at the devasted kid on the screen. “I’m sorry peter.” “It’s just- why?” Tony stared in horror as peter was fighting back tears. Tony felt a knife digging into his heart when a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Alright kid, here’s the deal. Need you to listen up and pay attention. I get that life sucks when your girl is gone, trust me I get that more right now than you know. You can’t keep drinking over her though, it’s not healthy and you’re 16! Yes, that makes me a hypocrite, but I told you a long time ago that you’re supposed to be better than me. I also told you wait and see what happens, that’s what you’ve got to do! You’re still a kid and you should focus on yourself before you get wrapped up in someone else. Just wait and see what happens and relax. You’re a sixteen-year-old superhero, you’ve got enough on your plate without drinking yourself stupid over a teammate. Now tomorrow you’ll apologize to your aunt and act like the man you can be and help me find new ways to blow up my lab. Ok kid?” 

Peter blinked at him. When did peter stop crying? “Ok Mr. Stark. We should get some sleep.” Tony smiled with fond amusement at his mentee. “Ok peter, good night. Don’t fall off the couch or something while you sleep.” “Night Mr. Stark, that’s for everything. Feel better!” 

They ended the chat and peter fell asleep thinking about the future he had, hopefully with y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for everyone who reads, i can't believe we're almost 3000 hits!!!! this is insane!! let me know if there are any scenes or ideas you want to see added into the story!
> 
> Please comment what you think, this isn't the best chapter I've done but i tried. thanks and see you again soon!


	15. Breakfast with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is the most important part of the day and nothing good happens after 2 am.

“Morning peter! Wake up lazy butt!!” y/n said, and she shook peter’s shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked around. Was he still at the compound? He turned his head and noticed how close y/n was to him. If he moved his head forward a few inches he could kiss her. God, he wanted that so much, but he knew he had to play the long game. “What’s up?” Peter asked while stretching. “I’m making breakfast, what do you want?” The second she said breakfast, he paid attention. His mind was a little fuzzy and y/n must have known that because she grabbed his hand, gently pulled him up, walked with him so he wouldn’t fall or stumble and sat him at the table and got started. 

Peter must have closed his eyes at some point because his eyes opened when y/n put a mug of coffee in front of him. He sat there drinking his coffee and turned his head to see what y/n was cooking. Y/n stood there, and he really looked at her. She was standing in front of the oven completely focused on cooking. The concentration and small smile on her face was captivating. She had her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail which showed her effortless looks. She had on her pajamas, wrinkled from a good night’s sleep. Even on a lazy morning, standing in her pajamas, Peter knew deep in his heart that she was the one, even if he was the only one who knew it. There was no one else but her. 

Y/n turned off the oven and brought two plates of food over. She put his plate in front of him and the smell was intoxicating. Peter closed in his eyes and took a deep breathe. He opened his eyes and was shocked to find y/n sitting in the chair next to him. Her leg bumped his under the table and he knew he wanted this. To be with her, on lazy morning just relaxing with each other without a care in the world or a villain to fight. 

She took a big bite of her food and let out a practically sinful moan. Peter felt his face starting to blush and looked down at his plate. The both of them just sat there, telling stories, and laughing harder than they have in a long time. They were together long after they finished their breakfast. 

 

\-------------------------  
Peter woke up from his phone ringing. He looked at the time and sighed when it was 2 in the morning. He grabbed his phone and answered the call. “Helloooo?” he questioned around a yawn. 

“Peter? It’s y/n, sorry to call so late.”. Peter woke up when he heard the one voice he knew he would never get tired of. “It’s ok y/n, what’s up?”. There was an awkward pause and Peter could tell something was wrong. “Y/n?”.

Y/n took a deep breath and said, “Peter, Tony is in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, commenting, subscribing, bookmarking, and leaving kudos!!!!!!!!
> 
> All of the comments keep me writing and coming up with new fluffy moment. Sorry for not posting last week i just had writers block. Thanks so much for reading, i love you all!!!!


	16. Stunned silent by her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to and from the hospital. Some stuff happens between it.

“Wh-what happened?” Peter questioned. “I found him passed out in his lab. The doctors are saying it looks like alcohol poisoning. I’m with him now, but its looks like he’s going to be okay.” “What hospital is he in?”

Y/n rattled off the information and peter took off running. 

\----------------------

Peter opened the door to see y/n and Vision sitting by Tony’s unconscious body lying in the hospital bed. He looked so lifeless in that bed. “Hey peter, why don’t we go get some coffee in the cafeteria.” y/n inquired. She got out of her chair, grabbed Peter’s hand and lead him to the cafeteria. Peter barely even processed what was going on or where he was being led. He finally came back when he was sitting in a bench watching y/n drink her coffee. “Why did he do this?” Peter whispered. “The best me and Vision have been able to figure out is that he and Pepper broke up and so he started to drink too much. You can ask him more when he waked up.” y/n responded with a tight voice. “You mean if he wakes up.” Peter choked out. Y/n gave him a tight-lipped smile and said, “when he wakes up.” 

Y/n reached across the table and grabbed his hand. They sat in companionable silence and held each other’s hand like it’s a lifeline. Likes it’s the only thing from keeping each other from falling apart. 

All too soon, y/n suggested that they head back to the room. The long back was all too short, and Peter didn’t want to go in there and let go of her hand. Y/n quietly opened the door and the both of them were shocked to see Tony sitting up in his bed awake. “Why is the kid here, isn’t it passed his bed time?” Peter opened up his mouth but before he could speak, y/n cut him off. “Are you kidding me right now Tony? He came all the way from queens at two in the morning to come and check on you and you act like... like this??? Unacceptable. He does everything he can think of to make you happy and I won’t allow you to treat him like this. Say you’re sorry.” 

The entire room was dead silent. Peter and Vision had their mouths dropped and Tony glared at y/n, daring her to push him. Y/n stood strong though, you could see that in her posture. Her eyes were glaring daggers at Tony and her arms were across her chest, her muscles looking surprisingly threatening. She looked like the fiercest angel and could destroy anyone who dared to threaten her. Just when peter though he had seen every angle of her, she showed him a new one. 

“Sorry, Peter. You happy now, y/n?” She gave him one more long look and replied “No, but this will due for now. Come on Peter, we’ve got to get you to your aunt’s house before she wakes up.” She turned and stomped out of the room and Peter scrambled after her. Y/n called for a car while Peter was still processing what had happened. 

The car pulled up and y/n and Peter climbed in. Not even a minute into the ride back to queens, Peter asked, “Why would you do that for me?” Y/n turned to him and smiled. “You don’t deserve to be treated like that. No one does but especially not you. You’re amazing.” She turned her head back out the window and Peter blushed all the way back to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love every single person who has read this story!!!!!!!!! Feel free to comment, i get lonely:(


	17. Present ideas for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to choose a gift

Peter woke up a few days later to his phone beeping. He picked up his phone and looked at his text message from Vision. It read ‘Hello Peter, I just wanted to inform you of the upcoming birthday of Y/n. We will be celebrating in two weeks, please let us know if you can attend. It would mean a lot to y/n if you come.’ 

Peter’s heart startled with concern. What would he get her as a present? Could he afford a really nice present? What would she want? “What if she didn’t like his present or didn’t like him? More questions ran through his head as he struggled to think of the perfect gift. 

\----------------------  
Peter went to school and only focus on his next mission- getting the perfect gift for y/n. He NEEDED an amazing gift to show her... something. She deserved it. 

He went to English and thought of getting her a book, or a diary. Maybe a poem? No, he didn’t know what books she liked or if she even wrote in a diary and a poem was just... no. He went to math and thought about getting her a watch or a cool tee shirt like he has, and that was a bust. Would she even like watches and he didn’t know if she even liked how he dressed. Every class he went, he looked for inspiration and every time he thought he found it, he knew it wasn’t right. 

He went to his locker at the end of the day when Ned walked up to him. “Hey dude, what’s going on with the Stark internship?” “Hmmm- oh not much. Actually, there is one thing. Let’s go to May’s and I’ll tell you about it on the way.” Ned and peter led their way out of the school and Peter told him all about his struggle with finding the perfect gift for the perfect girl. 

By the time they reach the apartment, they’re discussing ideas and saying no faster than they can make new ones. “a sweater?” “No. A jacket?” “C’mon we can be better than this! How about a... a... I got nothing.”

They kept saying new ideas even when may got home and they ate dinner. They still couldn’t think of the best gift to give the avenger. Peter knew he was putting too much pressure on one gift, but he wanted to show her that he cared. If he had his way he would spend a lifetime giving gifts to her. Slow down peter, he thought, let’s take this slow. 

Ned’s head shot up and he stared at Peter. “What?” Peter asked.

‘I thought of the perfect gift!” Ned replied excitedly. “Well, what is it?”

Ned looked him in the eye and opened his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, commenting, and kudoing!!!!! It means so much to me!!!!!!


	18. Birthday party with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's y/n's 21st birthday and Peter wonders if he really got her the right gift.

“A necklace. So, whenever she wears it, she’ll always think of you! Also, it’s what adults do! She’ll love it!” 

A necklace. It could work. Yeah, maybe she’d love it!   
\---------------  
Peter babysat, tutored, and worked for every penny he could so he would get y/n the most beautiful necklace in all of New York. 

It wasn’t easy, but he managed to make enough for the necklace he picked out for y/n.   
\-----------------  
Her birthday was today, and Peter walked out of school ready to find any way to get there, but outside of his school, leaning against his car was Tony. Flash saw this, and his jaw dropped as Peter walked over to Tony. Tony slide over so Peter could get into the car before locking eyes with Flash. He gave him the famous Stark smirk before going and getting in his car. They drove away from the school to May’s house for Y/n’s present and then to the compound at over the top speeds. 

He walked in and noticed the décor immediately. “Since y/n moved here and became an Avenger, she left a lot of her friends back home, so we decided to do a simple Avenger’s birthday party!” Peter looked around at all of the food, décor, the backyard set up for the party and looked sadly at his gift. How could she possibly like his gift when it couldn’t compare to all of this? Tony noticed the sad look on the kid’s face. “What’s wrong Peter” 

“After you did all of this for her, how can she even like my present?” Tony’s face frowned like the kid’s “I’m sure she’ll love it Peter. What did you get her?” Peter pulled out his phone and showed a picture of the gift her. Tony’s face lit up and he stated that Y/n will love the sixteen-year old’s present.   
\------------------  
As the party started winding down after dinner, the games, and the cake, they decided it was time to open up the presents. Tony went first and got y/n a plane ticket for y/n to go home whenever she wanted to use it, so she can go and see her friends and family. Y/n’s eyes started to tear up and she hugged Tony tight. Next, she opened Vision’s gift and he got her a new sweater and a pair of boots. Damnit, he should have gotten her a sweater! Y/n smiled wide and hugged Vision too. 

Up next was Peter’s gift. He had knots in his stomach and was starting to look nervous. What if she hated his gift? Maybe he should have gotten her something else? “Last gift! Come on Peter, let’s open it!” He handed over the gift and y/n took it carefully. 

Y/n carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Peter had a lump in his throated the size of rock. She pulled out the necklace and smiled! Did she like it? She likes it! She hugged Peter really close, so close she was pressed up against his chest and she pulled back to kiss him on the cheek. SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK AHEHFBWEBS! 

Peter blushed all the way home and was so glad Ned helped pick out the necklace. He still couldn’t believe that she held him so close to her or that she kissed his cheek! Only a few years till they can be together. She was 21 and he’s going to turn 17 in a few months!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks sooooooo much for reading! i love all of the comments and i'm beyond happy you like this story! I also love the kudos! Can't believe that this almost has 4,000 hits! it means the world to me!!! hope you like this chapter!!!!


	19. Eating with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for lunch!

Peter still couldn’t believe he was going to be another year older, another year closer to being with y/n. He was so happy that she liked his gift! Peter dropped by the compound like he usually did, and he walked down the halls toward the kitchen. He turned the corner and saw y/n waving an oven mitt through some smoke. “UGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” 

“Y/n? Are you okay?” Peter questioned. She whipped around, and jaw dropped at the sight of Peter. Her eyes wide open, shocked to see the young genius standing there. He looked at her and saw her standing there and was still a shining star in his life. She was wearing a baggy shirt with all of the current avengers on it (including him!) and wearing jean shorts. Her hair was in a loose ponytail, looking adorably comfortable in the compound. She was his shining star in a sometimes cruel world. 

“Hey Peter, I was just trying to make something to eat, but I don’t think it’s working out too well. Want to go and grab something to eat?” Peter couldn’t believe it! His shining star asked him to go to lunch! It could be good practice for when he asks her on their future date in a few years. Maybe then he won’t screw it up because he’ll already have practice. Also, he could kind of, maybe pretend this was a date. A nice lunch pretend date with the girl of his dreams, he could do it! 

“Peter? You okay?” Y/n asked. “Yeah, I could eat. Where did you have in mind?” Y/n gave him a small smile and Peter lost his breathe, funny how often he did that around her. “Why don’t I go get ready and then we’ll decide after. I need a shower after that cooking fiasco. Then I’ll get dressed and we can head out to the city. Does that sound okay?” Peter replies saying it was great. “Try to think of places while I’m getting ready, okay?” Peter nodded. 

Peter sat at the table and tried to think of places for them to eat at. He tried to ignore the fact that y/n was in the shower. So far it wasn’t working. Maybe one day he could be in there with her- no bad Peter! He couldn’t think like that right now. 

He thought about school for a while and before he noticed y/n was back. “Did you think of a restaurant idea?” she asked. “How about Indian food?”. She smiled and gestured for him to follow her to the garage. 

She played her music on the way there and peter was impressed to say the least. They danced a little in the car and he even asked some for some of the bands, so he could listen to them later. She was full of surprises. 

They pulled up against a very small restraint, he never even noticed it before. She lead him inside and it had a very relaxed and comfortable and cultural atmosphere. She ordered and asked him to. The cashier read their total and before Peter could respond, y/n reached into her purse and handed him the money. The cashier gave her the change and she put it back in her purse. Did she just pay for his meal? He followed behind her as she picked out their booth. 

He looked in her eyes and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “You didn’t have to do that for me.”. She looked him in the eyes and told him it was her treat. They sat there making awkward small talk, at least he thought it was but maybe he was putting too much pressure on himself, and then their food came. 

After that, the conversation picked up. They talked about where they want to travel to, music, movies, books, Peter’s school, and their food. Peter looked at y/n’s face and saw she had some food on her face. “Ah, y/n you’ve got some food on your face, right there.” She took her napkin to her face, but it was still there. “Nope, still there. A little to the right.” She missed it again. “Can you just get it?” she asked Peter. 

Petr grabbed his napkin and bent over the table to get closer to her face and she leaned over. He pushed her hair away from her face and rested one hand on her cheek and with the other he swiped the food off of her face. “Am I okay?” y/n asked. 

He looked into her eyes and whispered “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my amazing friend who works with me on these stories!!! she is amazing and so are all my dedicated readers!! I love all of you and feel free to drop a comment for me, they make me smile so much!
> 
> Also, if you want to have a scene put in the story commit it and i'll wiggle it into the story!!! love you all to bits!!!


	20. Questioning without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's got decisions he's gotta make soon and how will he make them?

Peter got a text in the middle of school to come over to the compound with Aunt May after school. Why would he want him to bring May to the compound? Was Tony going to be his new father? No that’s ridiculous! That would never happen, right? Peter decided to just relax and find out when he got there, but that didn’t help his nerves. 

Finally, school let out and Peter walked out to see May in a limousine. Peter should have known Tony would go to some flashy extreme for him. He walked up, hugged May and got in the car.   
\-------------  
He walked into the compound with May and Tony walked into the hallway to greet them. “Hello May and Peter! Come on in, we’ve got exciting things to talk about!” Tony led them into the kitchen where Peter has been so many times. Tony grabbed all of them some water and gestured for all of them to sit at the table. 

“So... as we know, young mister Parker will be off to college soon. I’ve taken the liberty of researching top schools for him to attend. Mr. Parker has shown specific talents in the sciences, so a majority of these universities have strong science programs. Of course, I will personally help finance Peter’s education, so he can attend some of the finest schools in the country.” 

Peter looked at all of these procures for these elite colleges and was overwhelmed. How was he supposed to know where he wanted to go? Didn’t he still have time? “Geez, NYU, MIT, Cornell, Columbia!” May said. Tony put on his charming smile and replied “Well it’s never too early to look at colleges and of course we’ll do anything to help him get in and through his education. Of course, you don’t have to decide today, you can look these over and choose one at a later day. Of course, I always recommend MIT since I was fortunate enough to get my degrees there and I think Peter would fit in rather well there.”

“I don’t know, I’m not a fan of Peter being that far away from home and a lot of these schools seem really expensive. How about something closer to home?” May voiced. Tony countered, “Well Stark industries has many scholarships opportunities that I’m sure Peter could get an all expense ride to the university of his choosing.” Tony gave him a hidden smirk knowing full well that Tony was paying for his education. 

May looked at Peter and saw his bug eyes. “Peter, what do you think?” This seemed to shake him out of the trance he was in. “Umm, shouldn’t I know what I want to major in before deciding a school? I mean I know I want it to be a science major, but I don’t know what specifically I want to be in. I think I will look at these brochures and think about it. Thank you, Mr. Stark.” 

“Not a problem Peter, but I’ve told you to call me Tony. Just look these over and whatever school you decide on; Stark industries will support you. Don’t forget to look into our scholarships though, it will go a long way. Lastly if you would like to, you could check into different departments here, see if anything seems interesting. All departments will be available for your perusal.” Tony said. 

“Thanks for everything Mr. Stark. We’ll certainly let you know what’s going on when Peter decides. We should be on our way though.” May replied. 

With a few handshakes, they were on their way out and Peter was beyond overwhelmed. How was he supposed to decide on a future? What about avenging, and Mr. Stark? What about May? He couldn’t leave them behind. What would he even major in? What about y/n? the big unanswered question in his young life. He couldn’t risk losing any of them. 

How would he decide?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this story sucks, let me know how i could fix it for you lovely readers. you deserve the best.


	21. Surprised by her part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises and Peter will just have to wait and see!

His birthday was in a week and he couldn’t decide on anything. He had to change his whole life in a little amount of time. How could he even celebrate his birthday when he didn’t know what would happen after it? He didn’t know if he wanted to leave New York but Tony was really set on him going to MIT. Geez no wonder he was stressed. 

Peter walked outside and noticed y/n standing there. She was wearing black skinny jeans and a sparkly gold top and leaned against her motorcycle. She had on a casual smirk when she noticed him staring at her. She got more beautiful every time he saw her. He walked up to her and felt a big smile grow on his face. Flash stood a few feet away and had a frown on his face as he watched Peter walk up to her. 

“Hey y/n! What are you doing here?” Peter asked. Y/n gave him a small smile and Peter felt his heart skip a beat. “I’m here to rescue you of course.” Peter looked at her eyes and was mesmerized by the sparkle in them. 

So naturally with Peter’s luck, Flash came walking up and ignored him and focused on Y/n. “Hey I’m flash. What’s your name gorgeous?” Y/n gave him a fake smile and retorted “My name is none of your business but it’s Y/n.” Peter could see the moment the light turned on in Flash’s eyes. “OMG YOU’RE AN AVENGER! AND YOU’RE HERE FOR PETER?!?!?” Y/n’s eyes turned venomous. “Yes, I am here to pick up Peter. Might I suggest next time you talk to an avenger, you use some manners. You may be cool in this school, but Peter is cool with us.” 

With that Y/n turned and got on her motorcycle and Pete quickly followed with an easy grin. As they pulled away from the curb and Peter turned back he saw Flash jaw dropped in shock. “So where are we going?” Peter yelled through his helmet. 

She turned back at him and Peter knew she was smiling under her helmet. “You’ll see!” Peter held on tight and NO IT WAS NOT AN EXCUSE TO HOLD HER RIGHT NOW THNK YOU VERY MUCH! “Let’s go!” Peter yelled, and they drove off till they finally reached their destination. Peter took off his helmet and noticed the cutest little coffee shop. He noticed the small genuine small as Y/n looked at the café. He followed her and opened the door for her hoping it’ll show maturity. 

Peter ordered a hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies and a bag of chips. Y/n ordered an iced coffee and a snickerdoodle. They grabbed a private corner booth. As Peter went to sit on the other side of the booth and suddenly y/n’s hand shot out and she asked “Sit by me please? No one can see us then and we can have complete privacy.” Peter sat right beside her without a second thought. 

They sat there talking and laughing about everything. Peter has never had such and easy conversation with anyone. They talked about the avengers, Tony and Pepper, y/n’s friends back home, and what happened in Germany. Y/n asked if he was okay after all that and when Peter said he was fine, y/n had this look in her eye and she knew he was lying. He was so happy not having anything to worry about in that moment.   
“So, has you decided on a college to got to yet?” Y/n asked as she finished her drink. Pete looked down at the table. This was the last thing he wanted to talk about. Y/n seemed to sense this. She leaned in close, put her hand over his and told him it was okay not to know. Peter blabbered everything and said he didn’t want to disappoint Tony by not going to MIT but wanting to stay close to May and didn’t want to give up being an avenger. 

“Hey, you’ll never not be an avenger! We’ll always be here for you whether you’re down the road or across the country” Peter looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. He knew deep down that she was right. Y/n got a new smile on her dazzling face and gestured for him to get out of the booth. Y/n threw away their trash and led Peter outside. “Where are we going?” 

She turned back to him and Peter had noticed how close they were to each other. She smiled again and said “You’ll see!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for continuing to read! Sorry it's late my mom is in the hospital and i was with her. Don't worry she'll be ok. So thanks for being patient and i hope you still like this story cuz idk if i do:/


	22. Making decisions with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is struggling to decide what to do about his future and what is worth holding onto

Peter went out to the compound to do some thinking. It was quiet, and he set his stuff down and started researching some colleges. He pulled out all of the pamphlets Tony gave him and some stuff he printed out himself. His mind was getting so focused on weighing his option against his wishes when he heard loud music start down the hall. Spidey-sense made everything so much louder, so he heard it crystal clear. 

He followed it down a few halls and found himself in front of y/n’s open door. He saw y/n dancing in her room alone and looking dorky and adorable. He leaned against the doorway and watched as y/n danced all around her room. 

Suddenly she turned around and saw him standing there. “Ummm... Hey Peter, how long have you been standing there?” Peter knew he had a satisfied grin on his face. He couldn’t help it though. “Long enough.” Y/n laughed nervously. “Did I disrupt you?” she questioned. “Only a little, but it’s no big deal, I wouldn’t want to miss this for anything.” He sassed. She gave him a shocked look, he never sassed off to her. She also looked slightly pleased. Y/n was complex, and Peter wanted to know every part. 

“Why are you staring at me Peter?” she questioned. Oh, the answer he could give her. He wished he could find the words, but he had too many to tell her. How could anyone find the right words to show the one they love how they truly felt? “No reason, I was working in the kitchen to try and get some peace and quiet but then I heard all of this and I couldn’t miss this, now could I?” 

She gave him an amused look and asked “What are you trying to work on? I’m sorry I’ve disrupted such an important event for you.” Peter chuckled to himself and responded, “Well actually, I was looking into the college brochures Tony gave me, so I could try and eliminate some.” She gave him a nice smile and Peter knew his heart beats for her smiles. “Oh yeah, have you made a decision yet?” Peter felt his smile drop a little because he didn’t know what college wanted to go to, all he knew with absolute certainty was that he wanted y/n. 

“Not really yet, I haven’t been able to make any decisions.” He said with a shrug. “Okay, well I could help you eliminate some if you want me to.” “YES” He all but shouted. She gave him another smiled and walked out, expecting him to follow, which he did without even thinking. 

She sat at the table where he was and started to go through some of the brochures. “I see Tony has been here. Ivy league colleges, across the country, and MIT gave it away especially.” Peter looked down at the brochures and stated “Yeah and everyone wants me to go to their school. There’s too many choices and I don’t want to disappoint anyone. It’s too difficult and there’s too many things I don’t want to let go of.” 

Y/n looked at him in the eyes and said “Don’t worry about anyone else. Not what May want, Not what tony wants, or anyone else. And if it’s avenging you don’t want to leave behind, don’t worry. Whether you hang it up for a while or not, we’ll always welcome you back here.” She had a compassionate look but at the same time she looked fierce, like if anyone dared to tell him what he should do, they’ll wish they hadn’t. 

“Well it’s a lot easier said than done.” “it’s really not.” She grabbed a piece of paper from his notebook and a pen and gestured for him to sit down. He sat right beside her and felt better knowing that he wasn’t alone in this. “What’s the most important thing to you?” 

YOU.

“Avenging.” He said, swallowing his real answer. “Peter, you could be an avenger anywhere.” She countered. “But everyone is here, I don’t want to start over somewhere new.” Y/n looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there. ‘Ok so you want to stay in New York, that’s a start. Now what do you want to major in?” Peter thought about that and said, “Either physics, chemistry, or engineering.” Ok so let’s get started looking at science programs in New York. 

She glanced down to go through pamphlets. Peter was seized with the crazy idea of leaning over and kissing her. But he didn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER, I'LL TRY TO BE BETTER


	23. a potential future with her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter sees a future with y/n, but is a reality?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back and i hope you like this chapter! please let me know if i should continue this story or just pretend this never happened.

Peter woke up with a start on a couch he didn’t recognize. ‘Where am I’ he wondered. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. He was in a large living room, furnished well, actually it looked like how he would design his own living room, minus the Lego death star he wanted for himself. He stood up and walked over to the large window and pulled the curtains back. He saw three kids rounding around with a soccer ball in their backyard. ‘Where am I’ he though again. It didn’t look like he was kidnapped, since he was able to walk around, and it didn’t look like an evil lair. He heard a shot from another room and saw all of the kids running towards the backdoor. Maybe they noticed he was awake now? Peter heard footstep coming toward the room he was in and ducked under the couch. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until they were in the room with him. He looked over the couch and saw y/n, but not the girl he knew, this woman was a few years older than y/n. she finally took notice of Peter on the floor and smiled at him. She held out a hand and helped him to stand up. Even this woman, who looked like an older y/n, she still took his breathe away. “Hey honey, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, I just wanted to let you know that dinner is here and you’re going to want to hurry if you want to get some of your pizza before Tony gets it.” She said with a chuckle. “Tony?” Peter questioned. “Yeah, our first kid. Brown hair, brown eyes. Looks like a young you.” She spoke with a fond smile. “Y/n?” Peter spoke quietly, fearing that any second, she would disappear any second. “Yes, honey? Are you ok? Did you have another nightmare? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Peter took in everything he know so far. This is y/n, they have kids together, one of them being named after Tony, this seemed to be his house with his family. His family. He looked at y/n’s hand and saw rings. He looked down at his own hand and saw a matching ring. 

They were married. He married y/n. She was his wife. They had children together. This was their home, where they lived together with their family. A million questions went through his mind. How long have they been married? How did he get this beautiful woman to be his wife and the mother of their children? Was this an alternate timeline? Was this a moment from the future? He decided he needed to know when exactly they got together to try and piece this puzzle together. “God, it’s been how many years we’ve been together and you’re still the most beautiful girl in the world to me?” Since when was he this smooth? He tries to think back to a time when he was this smooth and there was no moment. This must be normal for him now. To tell his current crush who was possibly his future wife how she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He hoped to God to Thor and every other deity that this is his future. She looked deeply into his eyes and said, “It’s been twenty years since our first date, where did the time go?” he didn’t even have to think about it before he said, “I’m glad I spent it with you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled at him. She started leaning up towards him and Peter was shocked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hoped that this would someday be his life. As y/n leaned forward she whispered, “I love you Mr. Parker.” He leaned an inch away from her face and whispered back “I love you too Mrs. Parker.” 

Peter woke with a start and saw he was in his bedroom in his apartment with Aunt May. His head was flooded with questions. Was that a dream? A false reality? Or was it a glimpse of the future? He could only hope with everything he had that that was his future? He would have to get her to see him as husband material so they can live in that reality.


End file.
